


Fake News

by Over__watch



Category: Feltson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: He watched her eat, absorbed in his thoughts before unlocking his cell phone again and watching the news that had kept him awake from the night before.Emma Watson retires to dedicate herself to her boyfriend and start a family?-Fuck you. - He murmured. -Just fuck off. -
Relationships: Tom Felton/Emma Watson





	Fake News

Necessary disclaimer: this ff is entirely the work of my imagination. I have the utmost respect for the private lives of the characters, I have nothing against Leo Robinton or Jade, Tom's ex, it's a simple fantasy about their possible love story. I wanted to clarify it. Happy reading !

Disclaimer pt. 2: I'm an Italian author who's trying to translate her stories and post in other languages to prove herself. I know these stories are certainly not grammatically perfect, and I'm looking for a beta reader to help me. If anyone is interested, please comment here and let me know, I'd be really glad. Thank u! Love u all!

«Tom. »

«Mmh. »

«Tom, I'm talking to you. »

«Save it. »

«Please, I'm your brother. »

«And that's why I can ask you to go to hell if I want. » Tom says, in appearance too absorbed to fill the bowl for Willow.

Chris stared at his brother's back for a few more seconds, then snorted.

«Chris really. » Tom said, interpreting his snort well. «Now there's nothing you can tell me that makes me feel better. »

«Tabloids write a lot of shit, you know. It's not certain news and it's not ... »

«I know. Thank you. » Tom snapped. «I'm busy now. See you later, ok? » Without waiting for an answer he took the bowl and called Willow, who wagged her tail cheerfully behind him. He went out into the yard, too thoughtful to answer the puppy's parties, and just put the bowl on the ground, bringing Willow closer.

He watched her eat, absorbed in his thoughts before unlocking his cell again and watching the news that had kept him awake from the night before.

Emma Watson retires to dedicate herself to her boyfriend and start a family?

«Fuck you. » He murmured. «Just fuck off. »

Before he could hold back he picked up the phone and quickly typed something, sending the message, and then putting it back in his pocket carelessly.

How could he not have noticed? How could he ignore the dozens of articles that stood before his eyes, not to mention all the tags under such articles that cited him? How to turn the knife in the sore.

He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. So that was the way it was.

He had to imagine it. They had grown up. They had changed. They weren't kids anymore and he let her slip away. Both had had other stories, sooner or later the right one for her and the right one for him would come.

So why did it hurt so much?

Emma got up annoyed by the umpteenth beep on her cell phone. She hated fake news. She hated even more those that concerned her. Someone had the brilliant idea of claiming that she had taken a break from work to start a family, and since then the reporters had been harassing her, the press offices called her and asked her for interviews that she didn't want to give. She just wanted to be quiet. In those months she had relaxed, had taken refuge in quiet places, on vacation, far from the popularity that was getting closer to her over the years.

She had no intention of having a child or even getting married. She just wanted to quietly live her life, dedicate himself to her work, and certainly this included living the relationship with Leo, but it did not make her a machine churning - sons.

«It's all right? » Said the boy, rising from his chair with the newspaper still in his hand.

«It will be another press office, what an agony. I cannot stand it anymore. »She muttered in annoyance.

«They will get tired. The news will be denied by your agent. Give it a few days and it will pass. » The boy smiled at her giving her a kiss on the head. «I'm taking a shower... are you coming? » He then made mischievous.

The girl gave a small smile. «I know. Just let me see who it is and I'll join you ... » She reached out for her cell phone and unlocked it, remaining frozen.

Under the notifications of the tabloids, the various social networks, the messages of her agent, one notification in particular left her upset.

Tom: Congratulations.

She stood staring at the screen until the roar of the shower made her awaken.

«Emma, are you coming? »Heard Leo.

«Yes. » She murmured. «I'm coming. » She blocked his cell phone and hid it in his bag, then went over to the boy.

Though she tried not to think about it, the distinct feeling that the tone of the message was wrong did not leave her for a second throughout that day.

She decided to answer only after a few hours, while watching a movie with Leo asleep by her side.

Congratulations on what?

She bit her lip, the nostalgia rising to her heart every time she talked about Tom very present, her heart beating a little faster, like when she was a girl.

He couldn't be angry. Even if the news were true, he would have to back it up, just in case. Why then that message?

He had to wait for it. They had grown up. They had changed. They weren't kids anymore and he let her slip away. Both had had other stories, sooner or later the right one for him and the right one for her would come. And maybe she had found it, the right one. She turned to the sleeping Leo. Maybe he was really the right one, she had been through too much, with too many people, and each time she had never been able to go beyond him, beyond Tom. And maybe she was doing it with Leo. Maybe He was the right one, and until that moment she had had no doubts.

So why was she so restless? What was wrong with her?

«Is everything okay? » The boy murmured in her ear, leaving a kiss on the earlobe.

«Everything good. » SHe smiled. «It's just... I'm sleepy. »

«Sure? I got an idea that would wake you up ... » Leo said, going down to kiss her neck.

«No, really, honey, not tonight. » She chuckled.

Leo chuckled. «Okay... night Em. » He said kissing her before turning to the other side.

Emma lay there, lying on the pillow, thinking. Memories came back to her she had tried to bury. Her eighteen years, the best and the worst of his life, because all that happiness had never reached her again. The moments stolen from the set, the kisses hidden by the cameras, that time they hid in the Vanishing Cabinet while Daniel shot the scene and got caught by the whole set. She smiled involuntarily. Tom. Always Tom. The first great love of her life.

Tom hadn't answered her anymore. And she checked her phone every two minutes. Three days had passed. Her agent had clarified her situation, announced that she didn't want to give up acting, but simply took a break from social media. It was settled, all settled but ...

But...

That but kept her anxious, awake, and even Leo was beginning to realize her distraction.

«Emma ... are you sure you don't want to talk about it? » The boy asked her for the umpteenth time.

Emma put the coffee down,and cleared her throat.

«I'm fine Leo... I'm really fine. » She smiled at him. «It's just you know... this situation isn't nice. I don't like being the centre of attention. »

«I know, I understand, but it's okay now. And people love you, they are fond of you. »

«Yes, almost all of them. » she chuckled.

The boy took a sip of coffee. «Is it for Tom? » He then asked point blank and Emma winced.

«What? » She squeaked a little too loudly.

«For Tom. » He answered calmly. «You know, I've read things around and ...»

«Oh that. He was just ... we were kids, I had a crush on him at twelve and on the media level it still causes a stir. »

Leo nodded slowly, peering at her. «You are upset. »

«No. » She said too quickly. «No, Tom is a friend of mine, you know, we've always been friends. » minds.

«And are you sure that... well, that's all there is to it? » He sighed. «I'm a bit worried, this news seems to have upset you and... the social networks are all crazy, praising the Feltson. I'm not... comfortable in this situation Emma. I need to know there's nothing more underneath this thing. »

Emma swallowed hard. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to, damn it, she couldn't!

«There is nothing special. As soon as this situation subsides a little I will be calmer, I swear to you. » She reached out to take his hand, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The boy smiled. «Emma... I love you. » He said seriously. «And I want to build a future with you. »

Emma held her breath, forcing herself to answer something but she couldn't, so without speaking she hugged herself in his arms.

She felt Leo smile and hug her, and closed her eyes. She felts like shit .

Since moving to Los Angeles there was one thing she had found with joy. Bonnie. They had managed to see each other a few times, and the time between them did not seem to have passed. They were always the same, best friends, they talked about everything, they gossiped too much, and they always ended up having big laughs. Today, however, the redhead was studying her as if she were a loaded time bomb.

«Tell me what you have to tell me Bon. » She said at last, pouring herself more tea.

«It's not too hard to imagine. Are you going to be a mom now? Not that you can't but ... I didn't think that's what you wanted. »

Emma shook her head. «It was fake news. I do not want in fact. I fixed everything. »

Bonnie shook her head. "And does Leo know? »

«What do you mean? »

«Emma, you've been together for two years, and that boy is cooked like a chicken. And you ... you are not. »

«I am! » She protested, tapping the cup violently on the saucer, but Bonnie just bowed her head.

«I know you for over twenty years. » She pointed out. "I know perfectly well that you are not lost... not of Leo. »

«Do not come over with that story. It's been ... more than ten years, man. » She muttered. «There is nothing left between us. »

«Just why don't you roll horizontally anymore? » She casually asked.

«Bonnie! » She said indignantly. «He hooked up with Jade. For years.» She specified indignantly.

«And he was wrong. We were kids. »She said quietly.

«Well, he certainly didn't try to catch up after that. »

«No? »

«No, he never told me anything, he never told me ...»

«Africa. » Replied the seraphic redhead.

«What? Oh but that was just a vacation! »

«A vacation you took together. Alone. »

"We didn't do anything, we just were..." Emma froze as Bonnie continued to stare at her, waiting. «No, Bon it wasn't ... I thought he wanted to have fun, forget Jade, and ...»

«Honey, it was a long time after Jade. He didn't want to forget her... he wanted you to remember your story. And you... you treated him like a friend the whole time, so he didn't come forward. »

«Who told you that? » Whispered the brunette, her hand to her mouth.

«There was no need for anyone to tell me, it was clear as sunshine. » Bonnie replied.

Emma was silent for a few seconds. «That doesn't change anything Bon ... it's been years, and now I have Leo and ...»

«Leo is a wonderful person. And he has serious intentions with you. When I read that news for a moment I thought... that I had decided to get serious with him. »

«Maybe I do. I didn't think about it ... » the girl whispered.

«And you really don't see why? Or the problem in it? »

Emma sighed in defeat. «Of course I see him, but I don't want to... hurt him. »

«And do you prefer to hurt yourself and run after a love that you know you will never find if not in the person with whom you lived it for the first time? »

Bonnie's question fell on deaf ears.

He was being an idiot, he knew. Emma had replied and he hadn't had the courage to rewrite. The denial from his agent was all over the internet, and he felt like an idiot.

Idiot because despite there being a continent and ten years in which they were again just friends to divide them, he hadn't been able to stop himself from writing to her.

To tell her what then? Christ, he was a poor asshole if he thought she still looked after him.

Surely he had forgotten that.

And he, poor idiot, hadn't forgotten her. Not her scent, her soft skin, her glowing eyes, the way she hugged and cuddled him.

He was only twenty years old and was afraid to commit. He had left her for that and Jade had arrived shortly after, and he had simply lost control of things.

And now, he just wanted to go back to his 20s and slap himself, not miss the one girl he had ever really loved.

He had tried, he had really tried. He had taken her to Africa on vacation. They had spent evenings after evenings hugging on the sofa watching movies and eating junk food. He had always been close to her. And it hadn't helped.

What about that message? What had occurred to him? He was an idiot - he decided - just a great idiot .

Willow crouched at his feet, and looked at him, head slanting.

«Even just you and me will do it. No, Willow? » He whispered, stroking his head.

She yelped, staring at him.

«Don't put yourself in it, Will. What should I do? Do I ride a horse to Los Angeles to take her away? No come on. » He muttered.

Willow didn't move.

«'I hate you, do you know Wil ? You should agree with me, be my friend. It is I who feed you, do I have to remind you? » He said irritably.

She barked merrily, jumping on his knees, and he hugged her.

«I know baby, you're right. But now I've lost it, and I can't help it. »

After a month and a half, filming was over. He let the make-up artists take off her make-up and hair and then greeted everyone with warm hugs and smiles. He returned home with immense weariness and threw himself directly on the bed. he intended to stay in London until a new assignment, and had no auditions set for the foreseeable future, so he savored two weeks of sweet idleness. He hadn't reckoned with her most annoying friend.

«Are you done pretending to work? » Bonnie's voice pierced his ear as he answered the phone.

«And you pretending to love me? »

«Hurry back to LA. I miss my English neighbour, haven't heard your accent for too long. »

«I thought I'd stay here another couple of weeks, if not until the premiere. » He said

«Please Tom, I won't care for your plants for months. You can come here with Willow. »

«Wait, are you really treating them? » He said in shock. «I thought they were already dead. »

«You're an idiot and I hate you. »

«You love me. »

«Will you think about coming back? »

«Yes, I'll take care of it Bon. Good night. »

«If anything, good morning, slacker! »

Everyone knew it. She didn't like surprises. So she just couldn't explain how the bed of roses, the candlelit dinner by the sea and the violins without warning seemed like a good idea.

It had been a tough month. She hadn't heard from Tom again. She hadn't looked for him anymore. And she had thought a lot. To him, to her, to his future. And the mores he thought about it, the better she was, the more she felt suffocated for Leo. She had moved on being carried away by events, but tonight something was about to happen. She felt it.

And when Leo knelt and took a diamond out of his pocket, she felt like she was going to faint.

«Leo ...» she said weakly.

«No, listen to me. » He said, stumbling over the words. «I love you. And I want you, I want everything with you, a wedding, a family. I believe... no, I know, that you are the one. And I don't want to wait any longer, I don't want to waste time, I don't want you away from me for months without seeing you, I want everything, and I want it now. A daughter or two or three with your beautiful face to raise here. Drop everything Em, and stay with me. »He concluded in one breath.

Emma felt panic build in her chest.

«Leo... I... I can't! » She burst into tears a second later, falling in front of him on her knees and covering his hands with hers, closing the lid of the case with the solitaire.

the boy looked at her shocked. «hat ... I thought ...»

«You... you are perfect. »He whispered. «You really are. And I ... I'm so sorry Leo, I 'm sorry, but I can't ... I can't. »

The boy took a breath in front of her, before brushing his pants and getting up, helping her.

«I did not mean to scare you. »

«You did not. But I'm not ready for this, and it's not about you. » She articulated through tears.

Leo looked at her for a few seconds.

«Tom has something to do with it. » He then said.

«No! » She moaned. «I didn't ... between me and Tom there was no ...»

«Anything? Em, don't lie to me. It is clear that there is something. Don't lie to me now when you just turned down a marriage proposal. Dare to fucking tell me! »

The girl was now a river of tears. «I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry...» she managed to articulate. «We were together when we were eighteen, then it ended and we moved on ...» she stammered. «You don't know how bad I feel. You are perfect Leo, really... but I can't, I can't... I can't. »

The boy looked at her, his eyes bright and his expression hurt, and he felt even worse.

«So I think... I think it ended here. »He whispered after a long time.

«I hope that one day we will be able to be... friends. » She said softly.

But he was already leaving.

«Let me understand. Did you finally understand how you feel about Tom, did you leave Leo, and are you still here? »Bonnie asked skeptically.

«I don't know what else to do Bon. I can't just show up to him after all these years. » Sje muttered. «He'd take me for an idiot. »

«I take both of you for idiots. » She muttered. «Is it possible that at thirty I have to solve your problems? »

As she spoke she picked up the phone, dialed a number and raised it to her ear.

«Yes, good morning. I wanted to book the first available flight from Los Angeles to London, an adult. Yes. Thank you, I'll stay on the line. »

«Bonnie... this is madness. » She whispered.

«It's about time you make a treasure of it. Prepare your suitcase. » She whispered before returning to the phone. «Yes? Perfect, in three hours at the airport then. The return ticket? Um... no, I don't think there will be any need. » She smiled then.

They had spent the evening watching movies and eating popcorn, throwing them on like kids. Tom couldn't believe she was there with him. She only showed up with a suitcase and a smile and she didn't give him explanations, and as a coward he was afraid to ask her, afraid she would go away. They hadn't mentioned the message, the fake news, Leo, nothing.

When the last film of the evening was over, Emma got up from the sofa to lean on the French door that overlooked the courtyard.

Tom looked at her from the sofa. She looked like a vision. Simple, tousled hair just hit by the moonlight. God, how much could he love her?

Seconds, whole minutes passed in that silence, then she turned around. The eyes were determined, but the movements betrayed their nervousness.

«Why did we go to Africa a few years ago? »

Tom felt his breath fail in his throat.

«I don't ... To go on vacation. » he replied, rising slowly. «Why do you ask me that? »

The girl did not stop looking at him,but took a step forward. «Tom. Why did you take me to Africa a few years ago? »

«I ... I don't know, because I felt like it, why ... »

«Bullshits. Tell me the reason. »

He looked into her eyes again, resolute as never before, and the dam he had been holding inside for years now exploded.

«Because ... I wanted you. » he said in a low voice. «I wanted to hold you in my arms every second possible. I wanted to take you under the stars, under that incredible sky and tell you ... » he stopped . He couldn't tell her. He couldn't humble himself so not ...

«Say that. » she whispered. «Tom please tell. » she approached pressing her forehead on his. « Tell me. »

«What happens if I say it? » he murmured then. «You will go back to your boyfriend and I will stay here, alone . Without even you as a friend anymore. »

The girl let out a sigh that broke against his mouth, before breaking away from him. Then, she took his hand. She pulled him behind, ignoring his feeble protests, and opened the window, stepping out . She took him to the center of the courtyard, stood in front of him.

«What are you doing? »

«There is no that wonderful sky. There are no stars that are so big and bright that they look like diamonds. I can offer you the foggy and smog polluted sky of London, Willow snoring in the background, taxis honking. I wasn't ready to hear what you wanted to tell me then but I am now. There is no one I want to go back to because I'm already back. At your place. » Emma concluded with shortness of breath. «I was a fool not to notice it, but after twelve years when I have you near I still feel like I did when I was eighteen and it was enough for you to touch me to make me go out of my mind. » she said, touching his face with her hand. «So if you have to tell me something, you have to do it now. » she finished panting.

Tom brought a hand to her face, stroking her soft skin, before hearing the voice come out of her mouth almost unwillingly. «I love you. I've always loved you and ... I think I'll always love you, because I can't get you out of my head. I do not want it. »

Emma took a deep sigh as if too much weight lifted from her shoulders, before leaning forward and clinging to his lips.

Tom could hardly believe it was her, that she had come back to him. He kissed her with enthusiasm, the voracity of someone who has found himself after too long and wants to recover. They groped back into the house trying not to fall and without detaching themselves before letting themselves fall on the sofa where Tom pushed her under him, continuing to kiss her. The girl put her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair and returning his kisses.

He pulled away suddenly, staring at her in amazement.

«What are we doing ... If you regret tomorrow? If you want to go back to Leo or ... if it goes wrong again? »

«Leo and I broke up because I couldn't stop thinking about you. » she murmured. «Because I couldn't love him as he deserved, because I love you. Do you want me to go wrong again? »

He shook his head. «No. Absolutely no. »

«So stop talking and kiss me. » she whispered on his lips before kissing him again.

When Tom touched the edge of her shirt with his hands, the girl raised her arms to help him take it off, before taking off his. The surprise and shyness of finding themselves again in such a situation soon gave way to all the repressed passion, which led them to undress quickly, before reclining on the soft pillows. Tom looked at her again while the girl was slipping without embarrassment off his boxers.

«Are you sure? » he asked panting.

«Safe as I haven't been for years. Make love with me. » she whispered before squeezing her legs around his hips and pushing him inside her.

Tom sank into her repressing a groan with difficulty, remaining motionless.

All the years they had wasted hurting each other seemed to disappear there at that moment. He was with her, and it was the fairest thing in the world.

«I love you. » he whispered leaving kisses on the edge of her lips. «I love you too much. »

«love you too ... I've always loved you. » replied the girl, a happy twinkle in her eyes.

He began to push into her, at first slowly, then the passion consumed them, leading them to seek frantic pleasure. They did not stop for a moment kissing, touching, holding each other, like two lovers for too long separated.

«Tom ... » she moaned. «Don't stop please, don't stop. »

«I don't even think about it my love ...» he whispered, teasing her earlobe with his teeth before going down to kiss her neck.

«Oh God ...» he felt her tremble and twitch beneath him and let her enjoy her orgasm to the full before letting go in turn, panting breaths mingling. He settled next to her and covered them both, before hugging her to his chest. Emma placed a kiss on his chest, at the height of the heart and folded a hand to his. They fell asleep without even realizing it.

Tom woke up first a few hours later, and gently got up, leaving her covered to sleep, put back his boxer shorts and T-shirt and went to the kitchen to operate the coffee machine, a stupid smile on his face. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she was so ... happy, finally.

He was sure of it, Emma was his future, he had always known it deep down. And he wasn't about to let it get away.

A patter behind him made him turn around, Willow coming happily behind him.

«Yeah okay beautiful ... you were right. Are you happy now? » he said, giving her a biscuit.

That wagging her tail happily, shaking her head up and down as if to agree with him, before biting into the biscuit happily.

He laughed satisfied before noticing the girl still wrapped in the blanket coming towards him, the pale skin of her shoulders still bare.

«It's nice to wake up hearing you laugh. » greeted him with a kiss.

«It's nice that you are my first viewing in the morning. » retorted him.

The girl hugged him

«Are you OK? - he whispered, squeezing her with one arm.

«I haven't been that well in a long time. You? »

«I don't think I can get better. »the girl tickled his chest with her fingers before breaking away from him. As Willow rocketed to head into the living room, the girl patted him and then turned to him. She dropped the blanket from her shoulders, looking at him mischievously.

«I think I can make you feel even better. »

Tom laughed, taking her in his arms to climb the stairs and carry her to the bedroom, where he closed the door behind him.

He placed her gently on the bed. «I just have you, and I feel much happier than any man on earth. I love you, and I will never stop doing it. » he said before gluing his lips to hers again.


End file.
